Despedida
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Mas se quer assim, então só posso dizer adeus..."


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi.

**Despedida**

Vênus estava olhando para o quarto o olhar vago. Estava a alguns minutos esperando pelo general e, ao que tudo indicava, ele havia a esquecido ali. Estava em um dos quartos mais isolados das instalações do palácio do Golden Kingdom. Aquele era o local dos encontros escondidos deles, desde que aquele relacionamento havia começado, Vênus e Kunzite sempre se encontravam as escondidas, eram encontros fugazes, mas sempre intensos. Suspirando exasperada e praticamente se jogando em cima da cama, Vênus passou a olhar o céu pela janela. A situação política entre a Terra e a Lua estava cada vez mais conturbada. Alguns boatos sobre os habitantes da Lua quererem controlar os terráqueos foram espalhados e o efeito foi equivalente a fogo em palha seca. De uma hora para outra o ódio que nos era dirigido se tornará insuportável de ignorar.

Kunzite entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho. Ficou parado por algum tempo, observando a mulher que estava sentada na cama. Ela era mulher mais linda que ele já tinha posto os olhos em cima e ele já tinha visto muitas mulheres na vida. Mesmo quando estava fazendo algo simples como olhar pela janela, ela se destacava. Os longos cabelos loiros caiam pelo ombro e escondia parte das costas dela, estava sem a fita e nem ao menos estava transformada como senshi. Era uma pintura de delicadeza e beleza, e por mais que tentasse ele não conseguia desviar o olhar dela.

"Você me chamou aqui para isso, general? Para ficar me olhando...?" – a voz dela chegou suave aos ouvidos dele, apesar do olhar dela ainda estar focado no céu. – "Gosto de ver o céu daqui..."

"Não... Não te chamei para isso, apesar de me agradar muito..." – ele não conseguia evitar um tom de divertimento, uma das coisas que mais gostava era poder olhá-la, independente do que ela estava fazendo. – "Aproveite então... Talvez seja a última vez que você possa ver o céu assim, tão calma."

Vênus desviou seu olhar da janela e encarou fixamente, tentando interpretar o significado oculto na última declaração. Dentre de muitas coisas que havia aprendido, uma delas era que jamais conseguiria forçá-lo a falar algo que não quisesse. Ela se virou na cama, ainda sentada, cruzando as pernas e ficando em uma posição mais confortável.

"Acho que existem coisas melhores para fazer além de olhar." – o tom dela era provocante. Em qualquer outra situação, aquela frase ou qualquer outra dita nesse tom seria o suficiente para excitá-lo. Mas naquele momento ele não podia se deixar desviar e isso não passou despercebido por ela. – "Mas, acredito que você quer... conversar."

"Sim." – ele falou sem rodeios. Costumava ser assim, direto e objetivo. Não era falta de habilidade em ser mais delicado, simplesmente não precisava disso quando estava com ela. Vênus podia se irritar facilmente com palavras faladas sem um objetivo, ela acreditava que apenas o necessário deveria ser dito, caso contrário o silêncio não teria mais efeito perto de tantos sons sem sentido.

"Sente-se aqui então." – ela fez um movimento suave indicado um pedaço da cama ao lado dela ao perceber que ele ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar sem se mover. – "Ou prefere ficar aí mesmo?"

Kunzite não pôde evitar de sorrir, ela estava sendo educada como raras vezes era. Talvez já ela tivesse percebido o quanto aquela conversa seria decisiva ou estava querendo convencer ele, de alguma forma que só ela poderia, a não ter aquela conversa. Enquanto andava em direção a cama ele concluía que o melhor seria a primeira opção, dificilmente conseguiria se opor a _qualquer_ vontade dela.

"Não ria dessa forma..." – ela murmurou suavemente ao sentir a cama ceder ao peso dele quando o mesmo sentava ao seu lado – "Não vou te fazer mudar de ideia... Se você quer conversar, teremos uma conversa. Não misturo prazer com negócios."

Por um momento Kunzite sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bordoada. Ela sabia exatamente sobre o que ele queria lhe falar e mesmo assim estava tranqüila apenas o esperando falar. Se sentia indefeso perto dela quando isso acontecia e não gostava de se sentir assim, mesmo sendo ela a pessoa pela qual nutria mais afeto após a Endymion. Vênus notou o desconforto que havia provocado nele e, suavemente, acariciando o rosto dele como se o chamasse a realidade.

"Não é sobre política que vamos conversar? Sobre a situação insustentável entre os habitantes da Terra e os da Lua? O fato da Aliança estar praticamente sendo rompida e... O ataque que o planeta Venus sofreu?" – apesar de tudo aquilo ser doloroso de certa forma, não havia nenhum sinal de mágoa, dor ou qualquer ressentimento na voz dela. Nem mesmo a expressão dela deixava transparecer alguma coisa além de paz.

Kunzite fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, abrindo-os em seguida e pegando a mão dela, que o acariciava, levando-a em direção aos seus lábios e beijando-a com carinho.

"Nós não podemos nos ver mais." – ele disse de supetão, não conseguiria dizer isso de outra forma.

Vênus piscou uma ou duas vezes antes de pender a cabeça para um dos lados, analisando o rosto dele com cuidado.

"Pensei que isso fosse obvio." – ela respondeu depois de um tempo após, praticamente, decorar os traços que o rosto dele tinha neste momento.

Kunzite soltou uma risada sem humor algum. Ela não estava facilitando aquilo para ele, seria muita ingenuidade pensar que ela o faria. Ainda segurando a mão dela, começou a brincar com os dedos finos e tão delicados dela perto dos seus.

"Sim, é obvio." – ele falou depois de entrelaçar os seus dedos entre os dela. – "Mas, antes que façamos isso, eu gostaria de amenizar as conseqüências do que vai acontecer."

"Você quer facilitar as coisas que ainda vão acontecer?" – pelo tom de voz dela, ele podia afirmar que ela não o entendia.

"Nós sabemos muito bem que teremos que nós enfrentar, Vênus..." – ele murmurou sem a encarar.

"Endymion é contra essa guerra sem sentido. Não sei o porquê de nós..." – ela parou de falar de súbito, entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali. – "Você...?"

"Me aliei a Rainha Beryl." – ele respondeu antes dela concluir a pergunta.

Os olhos de Vênus brilharam ameaçadoramente e praticamente em um salto se soltou dos dedos dele e se pôs em pé. O corpo todo dela tremia e ele não conseguia concluir se era de raiva ou medo.

"Por que?" – de todas as palavras e perguntas, tudo o que ela pôde dizer foi isso.

Sem fazer menção que iria respondê-la de qualquer forma, ele se levantou e passou o braço esquerdo pela cintura dela fazendo com que ela se aproximasse mais dele e com a outra mão tirando os fios loiros da franja do rosto dela com carinho.

"Junte-se a mim... Fique do meu lado nessa guerra, lute ao meu lado." – ele disse com paixão. Tinha necessidade de convencê-la, tinha dúvidas se continuaria ser o mesmo sem a presença dela, mesmo que esporádica.

Vênus arfou ao ouvir a pergunta e só não se afastou dele novamente por não ter forças. Estava chocada demais com aquele desfecho, com o que ele falava e com a forma com que ele a estava tratando. Apesar de estar deliberadamente declarando guerra ao reino dela, ele estava sendo delicado, lhe dando a chance de escolher. Notando que ela estava confusa, Kunzite decidiu forçar mais um pouco e recomeçou a falar.

"Vênus... Olhe nos meus olhos." – ele pediu com um fio de voz enquanto segurava o rosto dela entre as duas mãos. – "Essa é a única forma de ficarmos juntos... Junte-se a mim, sim?"

"Você disse no começo dessa conversa que nós não deveríamos nos ver mais..." – ela sussurrou com a voz rouca colocando as duas mãos sobre as dele – "O que mudou? Eu ganho o direito de estar com você caso seja... Hipócrita? É isso?"

Apesar de toda a aversão que as palavras dela carregava e do evidente sinal de que ela não concordava com aquilo, Kunzite ainda não tinha desistido.

"Por favor, meu amor..." – ele murmurou colando seus lábios sobre os dela. – "Eu preciso de você ao meu lado..."

"Eu também... Mas nem por isso vou deixar de cumprir o meu dever, eu tenho que_ proteger_ a minha soberana. E você também!" – ela respondeu suavemente contra os lábios dele. – "Kunzite... Você está se pondo contra o príncipe... Por quê Você está traindo a sua posição como general!"

Ao ouvir essas palavras ele soltou a mulher com suavidade, parando a frente dela apenas a encarando. A diferença de altura entre eles chegava a ser ridícula e mesmo sendo tão pequena Vênus conseguia exercer autoridade e até medo quando queria. Mas naquele momento, a única coisa que Kunzite pensava era em como explicar para ela sua decisão.

"É o melhor para a Terra..."

"O melhor para a Terra é entrar em guerra contra a Lua? Francamente, Kunzite, se você pensa que o desejo daquela mulher é o bem da Terra, acredito que me enganei sobre a sua capacidade de discernimento!" – Vênus finalmente explodiu e mesmo estando furiosa, o tom de voz era baixo, perigosamente baixo.

"Vênus..." – ele tentou se aproximar dela mais uma vez.

"Não! Não ouse me tocar!"

Ele soltou uma risada baixa enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"A rainha disse que você não entenderia..." – ele falou com um tom de humor.

"Como eu posso entender que a sua fidelidade seja transferida com tanta facilidade de uma pessoa para outra?" – Vênus perguntou com um olhar triste – "Você a chama de... _rainha_! Ela não é a sua rainha!"

"Vênus, acredite em mim." – dessa vez ele conseguiu se aproximar dela e a segurar próxima a ele – "O que ela tem em mente para a Terra e a Lua é perfeito... Poderemos ser felizes juntos e não haverá mais conflitos... A Terra não precisará se subordinar a Lua e..."

"Pare... Por favor." – ela sussurrou colocando as pontas dos dedos sobre os lábios dele – "A Lua nunca quis subordinar a Terra... Nunca quis conflitos. Foi ela, essa mulher a qual você chama de rainha, que colocou isso na cabeça de vocês. E ela fez também isso que você, meu amor, você dentre todos os homens caiu nesse conto de fadas. Não posso lutar contra meu reino. E você, ao que tudo indica, quer defender a supremacia do seu. Só posso dizer que sim... Não poderemos nos ver mais porque a próxima vez que nos vermos será no campo de batalha."

Ela parou de falar por alguns instantes e se aproximou com cuidado dele, ficando nas pontas dos pés, beijando-o com toda a intensidade que conseguia. Colocou naquele único gesto todo o amor, devoção e carinho que podia. Queria que ele deixasse essa ideia absurda de se unir a Beryl, mas era impossível... Ele estava envolvido demais para que simples palavras o fizessem mudar de ideia. Provavelmente Endymion havia tentando antes e se ele não conseguiu, por quê ela, uma simples mulher do lugar que ele queria acabar, conseguiria?

"Esse foi o nosso último beijo..." – ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele – "Lembre-se disso quando estivermos lutando um contra o outro."

Vênus deu dois passos para trás e o olhou antes de se virar em direção a porta.

"Vênus... Se lutarmos, eu irei te matar, você sabe disso..." – ele falou usando esse argumento como um motivo para que ela não se fosse.

"Eu sei..." – ela respondeu ainda de costas – "Caso eu tenha que morrer nessa guerra estúpida, espero que seja por suas mãos."

Vênus falou com suavidade e saiu pela porta, batendo-a com força como se aquilo fosse o derradeiro sinal do fim. Kunzite olhou para a porta durante algum tempo após ela sair e sussurrou quando tinha certeza de que ela não podia mais ouvir:

"Eu te amo, Vênus... Mas se quer assim, então só posso dizer adeus..."


End file.
